Gone
by Ilovemycullens3
Summary: Bella's cousin, Caroline, is living with her abusive family. Then her father takes it too far. The Cullen's try to help, but there's only so much they can do once what no one expected happens Rated T for some violence! No gore but a little violence
1. Chapter 1

**I have been to hell and back. Not many people can say that their father killed their mother, brother, tried to kill you, before killing himself. Even fewer can say they got up. They didn't stay down, that they rose from the ashes. I remember it like it was yesterday. I had been with my cousin, Bella, at the Cullen's house. Undoubtedly the nicest vampires you can ever come across. I was not looking forward to going home, and Jasper could feel my anxiousness. They even invited me to spend the night. I declined, knowing it'd be worse when I got home. I remember thanking my lucky stars Edward wasn't there, he could read minds. Now I wish he had been there. Maybe he could've stopped me, though I doubt it. When Emmett dropped me off, he asked one more time if I was sure. I laughed and said "I'll be fine" Boy was I wrong. As soon as I walked in the door, the yelling started. My brother gave me the "get-in-your-room-now" look. I hurried across the room to safety, but I couldn't make it. The first shot rang out. It hit my mother square in the head, killing her instantly. I screamed. The bullet came toward me, but my brother jumped in front of me. I remember screaming his name, screaming at him to wake up. Then he shot him again, and I lost it. I went for the gun, getting shot in the thigh in the process. I fell to the ground. He shot at me again, narrowly missing me. I could hear their voices in my head: "Pretend it hit you" they commanded. I screamed, hoping it worked. I made my eyes close, and held my breath, hoping he thought I was dead. Then came the final bullet. He had killed himself. I knew it without checking, I was the only one alive. I crawled over to the door, and grabbed my phone. I was thanking my lucky stars Esme had insisted on getting me a phone. I would have to thank her later. My shaky fingers dialled 9-1-1. The voice on the other end said "911, what's your emergency?" I started crying hard, sitting on the dirt **

"Mam?" the voice repeated

"My," sob "Father" another sob "killed my mom, my brother, himself and he tried to kill me!" I wailed

"Calm down sweetie, where are you?"

"98 Pine Road"

"Alright, dispatch is on their way, but I need you to stay on the line"

"Okay.." I trailed off, my vision getting blurred

"Stay awake okay? I need you to stay awake"

I couldn't respond. I was too far gone. My next memory is being on the stretcher, and hearing Carlisle's voice "Can you hear me?"

There was pain everywhere, but I had to respond. I noticed there was a cold hand holding mine. I concentrated with all my might, and squeezed their hand. It wasn't a hard squeeze, but it was enough. I heard a gasp, then whispering.

"Hey." Emmett's voice whispered in my ear "Can you do that again?"

I thought so. I focused again, but it was broken by Edwards voice

"Emmett, you're straining her"

"Sorry kid"

If I could, I'd be smiling. Then, with a surge of confidence, I opened my eyes

"Caroline!" Carlisle was immediately beside me

"Hi." I murmured

"How do you feel?"

"Shitty" Emmett burst out laughing. I gasped

"Caroline? What's wrong?" Esme's voice was filled with concern

"I'm homeless"

"No you're not!" Bella jumped in. When did she get here?! "You can always stay at me and Charlie's."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"Thank you!" I cried, wishing I could hug her. Carlisle came back into the room (I didn't know he left) his face grim.

"Carlisle? What's wrong? I'm okay, see?" I tried to make a joke

He stared at me a long time "Caroline, you have brain tumors. You're going to die"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorr about the short first chapter! Hope this makes up for it! Reviews are like cookies, they make me happy! So, go on and meek me happy!

**I froze, the previous smile was wiped clean off my face. Oh my god. That meant what exactly? I was dead, that much I knew. But how long did I have left? Edward answered my question for me**

"3 months" he answered, putting me on a hospital bed

My jaw dropped. That's not possible. Not after what I just lived through. No! It's not fair! He's lying, I told myself. But, I knew he wasn't. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and reopened them.

"Are you okay?" Esme, being her usual motherly self asked

"Yes. I'm okay. But can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Just stay here. I don't want to go alone" I whispered

"Of course, we could never leave you" Alice squeezed me tight

"Thank you" I held her tight

"Caroline? There's one more thing.." Carlisle trailed off

I braced myself "No sugar coating. Tell me straight."

"Alright. About a month and a half before..it happens, you'll start forgetting things. Eventually, you won't remember almost anything"

"Only 1 and a half months of sanity." I stated.

"You okay kid? You're taking this..well" Emmett observed

"I'm fine grizzly"

He smiled, a sad smile, but a smile "Good"

"Oh!" I sat up straight

"What?" Alice was immediately at my side

"Bella's birthday!"

Bella put her head in her hands "You too?"

"Well duh! It's your 18th birthday! You'll be like, an adult!"

She laughed "Yea, I guess I will be"

"Caroline, her birthdays a month away." Edward whispered

"Oh yeah. How long do I have to stay here?" I looked to Carlisle

"Not long. Just a few days, maybe a week"

"Carlisle, with all do respect, I have months left. Please let me do something productive with them"

"I suppose we can take care of you at home.."

"Thank you!" I cried

"But you'd have to stay there"

"I know." Soon after, they all had to leave and "sleep". It really sucks. But I knew they had to. Since I was only 13, I'm now a resident of the Pediatric Unit. My roommate, is Abby, a 6 year old little girl. It was late, like 4:30, when I heard her call out

"Caroline?"

"Abby?"

"Can you sing for me?"

I laughed "If you really want me to."

"Thank you." she whispered, so low I might've not heard it at all if I wasn't used to the Cullen's being so quiet. I began a revised version of "stay beautiful"

Abby's eyes are like a jungle

She smiles its like the radio

Whispering songs threw the curtain in words that nobody knows

There's princes on every corner, they watch her as she's walking by saying does she know? Will she ever know?

(Chorus)

You're beautiful every little piece love don't you know? You're really gonna be someone. Ask anyone. And when you find everything you've hoped for

I hope fate brings you back threw my door

Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful

Abby finds another way to be the highlight of my day

I'm taking pictures in my mind so I can save em for a rainy day

It's hard to make conversation when she's taking my breath away

I should say hey, by the way

(chorus)

If you and me are the ones that never get told

If what you are is a daydream

I'll never get to love,

at least you'll know

You're beautiful

Every little piece, love; don't ya know

You're really gonna be someone. Ask anyone

And when you find everything you've looked for

I hope fate brings you back threw my door

Oh but if it don't,

Will you stay beautiful, beautiful, beautiful

Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful?

Oh oh oh

Oh but if it dont

Stay beautiful

Stay beautiful

Na, na, na, na, na

By the time I finished, she was fast asleep. I heard a sound in the hallway, but brushed it off, remembering I'm in the hospital. Damn this hospital bed is so uncomfortable. I tossed and turned for another hour, before I gave up. I started praying,

"Um. Hey god. I've never really done this before so bear with me. Is mom and Nate okay? I guess I'll see them soon right? No offense, but you suck man. Why'd you have me survive the shooting and decide to kill me off 3 months later? But I'm sure you have your reasons. I'll see you by November. Um..amen?" I heard a chuckle, oh god. Was someone listening? I saw a silhouette in the doorway, and promptly hid under the blanket.

"Car?" I heard Edward call

"Under here." I sounded like a six year old. He laughed and pulled the blanket back

"Boo" he smiled

"Boo." I smiled back

"Knock knock" Alice called

"Come in" I laughed

"How are you? Jas told me what happened.."

"I'm doing good Alice. I mean, I'm still breathing right?" I tried to make a joke, but not even Alice laughed

"I came to crash the party" Emmett smirked as he entered

"Well, consider us crashed" I laughed

"Room for one more?" Rose called

"Sure!" I smiled, motioning her in

"How about two?" Esme and Carlisle smiled as they entered

"Well now it's a party" I laughed

They responded with sad smiles. Oh great. This is gonna be a long day.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"What's today's date?"

"July 2nd. Why do you ask?"

"Shoot! Alright pack it up, we're heading home" I tried to get up, but Edward (gently) pushed me back down

"Caroline, why do you need to leave?"

"Emily's party!"

"What?"

"Emily Young. Who else?"

He sighed "Caroline, you can't go"

"What? Why not?"

"You could get hurt"

"Edward, I have cancer. I'm gonna die anyway, might as well be fun"

He hissed "No"

I sighed "Fine"

Emmett did a double take "Really?"

"I have a couple months. If he wants to dictate them, let him. I don't want to go fighting."


End file.
